This application claims the priority of German application 198 09 061.7, filed Mar. 4, 1998 in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a folding top of a vehicle to be opened, and more particularly to a method in which the folding top is openable and closable in a power-operated manner and a locking device is provided for the releasable connection of the folding top with a windshield frame.
Known methods for controlling a folding top first open a locking device for the releasable connection of the folding top with a windshield frame and subsequently open the folding top until the folding top is deposited in its open end position.